Connections
by viclililee
Summary: Matthias (Denmark) purchases an android which he names Lukas (Norway) He has to teach him about the world and how to do things
1. Chapter 1

Matthias strode through the small android shop. It was an independent shop that sold the rejects from the major chains, but it was the only place where he could afford to purchase an android. None of the models appealed to him much until he saw a blond one with messy hair covering its face. Matthias called the attention of the store owner and indicated that he was interested in purchasing it.

"Eh, this one is a bit temperamental, sir, are you sure?" the man asked Matthias, "You see, he doesn't follow orders well. He's not cordial at all; in fact he's a bit grumpy."

Matthias nodded. "I'm sure, I'll make him love me," he said cockily, laughing. The store owner laughed along with him and opened up the case the android 'slept' in.

"Whatever you say, mate." He grabbed the androids arm and pushed back the artificial skin to reveal a control panel. "Press this button to turn him on and this knob controls his free will" He explained as he activated the android and turned the free will knob down to zero.

His eyes lit up and he began to move, pushing his hair away from his face. "Yes master?" he asked, looking between the two men standing before him, wondering who his master was.

Matthias stepped forward and smiled. "That would be me. I think I'll call you Lukas, how's that sound?"

Lukas sighed. "Yes, master"

"Call me Matthias," he said before turning to the store owner. "How much does he cost?"

The man charged Matthias 500 euros and handed him the android's official deed of ownership. Matthias thanked the man and threw Lukas over his shoulder. Lukas protested to being lifted off the ground but Matthias just laughed it off and carried him out of the store.

Once Matthias arrived at home with his new android, he set him down on the couch and pushed the skin on his arm aside to reveal the control panel. He turned the free will knob to its highest setting and returned the skin to its place. Lukas looked at Matthias confusedly, "thank you…"

"You're welcome," Matthias said, pinning Lukas' hair back with a cross shaped pin and smiling. "Tell me about yourself."

"I can perform all the actions performed by a human. I do not need to eat, drink, sleep, or have sex, but I can." He stated automatically.

Matthias laughed and shook his head. "That is certainly useful information, but I meant to tell me about what you like and such."

Lukas looked confused. "I have never experienced anything. I do not know what I like."

Matthias stood up, "let's change that right now, we are going to get you some life experiences," he said grabbing his keys and walking out of the house.

Lukas went after him, calling "where are you going?"

"We're going to my brother Berwald's house," he answered, getting in the car.

Dutifully, Lukas followed and got in the car as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas and Matthias soon arrived at Berwald's house. Matthias helped Lukas out of the car and they walked to the front door. Matthias knocked sharply on the door and it was soon opened by a cute little android.

"Hey, Tino," Matthias said, stepping inside. "Bro, come meet Lukas!" He shouted.

A tall man with thin-rimmed glasses walked down the hall and greeted them with a small wave and nod. Tino stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Berwald's arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lukas," Tino said smiling, "I'll make you all some tea."

He left and the three followed after him. Berwald and Matthias talked quietly, Lukas was sure they were discussing him. He heard Berwald call him cute and Matthias rave about how cheap he was.

The three of them sat at the breakfast bar while Tino made tea. Lukas noticed the compassion in Berwald's eyes as he watched Tino. He looked toward Matthias and saw him staring off into space. When the tea was prepared Tino poured two cups and the four of them moved to the living room. Lukas saw Berwald take his seat and Tino sit on his lap. He wondered if this was normal behavior and if he should be sitting on Matthias' lap. He looked at Matthias and decided to just sit on the couch next to him.

They sat in silence for a moment as Matthias and Berwald drank their tea. Tino soon spoke up, trying to fill the silence. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lukas," he said. Lukas nodded and there was another awkward silence.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by two boys about five running in calling "Mama."

Tino turned his full attention to the boys and Lukas looked to Matthias asking, "Mama?"

Matthias explained, "These are Peter and Erland, Berwald adopted them because he and Tino can't have children. Berwald really loves Tino."

Lukas became confused. "He can love an android...?"

"Well, you're just like a human aren't you?"

"Oh, I guess so"

Tino, it seemed, had resolved the trouble the two boys were facing and returned to Berwald's lap.

"So Tino," Matthias said loudly, "I wanted to get Lukas some life experience, what kinda things did Berwald teach you?"

Tino thought for a moment. "He taught me all about cooking food, cleaning myself, sex."

Berwald noticeably blushed when Tino mentioned sex and Matthias began to laugh. "What do you say I teach you all about sex, Lukas?" he asked laughing.

Lukas got embarrassed and was glad he couldn't blush. He didn't want to say yes to that but he also didn't really want to say no. He settled on just looking at his feet.

"Come on, don't be shy," Matthias said, "Let's go home and get to teaching you, okay?" Matthias thanked Tino for the tea and said goodbye to his brother before guiding Lukas out to the car.

"Are you really going to teach me about, er, sex, Matthias?" Lukas asked nervously once they were in the car.

"Only if you want me to, of course," Matthias answered, lightly placing his hand on Lukas' thigh.

Lukas breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you"

Matthias started the car and began to drive home saying "Let's start with cooking."


End file.
